Chris Mason
| birth_place = Red Deer, AB, CAN | draft = 122nd overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1997 |}} Christopher Robert Mason (born April 20, 1976) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career NHL beginnings Nashville Predators In 2003–04, Mason joined the Predators full-time as the backup to starter Vokoun. In 17 appearances that season, Mason finished with a 4–4–1 record, with a 2.18 GAA and .926 save percentage. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Mason played for Vålerenga Ishockey in the Norwegian league with fellow Predator Scott Hartnell. Being hailed as the best goalie in the league ever, he played a big part in Vålerenga securing their 25th league championship and their 24th Norwegian Championship by winning the playoffs. On April 15, 2006, when he was starting because starting goaltender Vokoun was lost for the year with a blood condition, Mason was credited for a goal when Phoenix Coyotes forward Geoff Sanderson shot the puck into his own net. Mason became the ninth NHL goaltender to score a goal and joined Damian Rhodes as the only goalies to be credited with a goal in both the AHL and the NHL. In response, Mason said, "It was a cheesy goal. Someone else should have received it." In the off-season of 2007, Vokoun was traded to the Florida Panthers for a few draft picks, leaving Mason as the starter for Nashville, alone with backup goaltender Dan Ellis. Mason quickly won the first two games, the collective scores of which were 9–1 in favor of the Predators, but then dropped a startling seven straight games. Dan Ellis, however, was able to step up for the Predators and win four straight. Mason returned to play against the Detroit Red Wings in a 43-save loss. The loss was no surprise, but Mason did show that he could effectively remain the Nashville starter, and continued to start for the remainder of his time with the Predators. Atlanta Thrashers/Winnipeg Jets On July 1, 2010, Mason signed a two year, $3.7 million dollar deal with the Atlanta Thrashers, marking the first time in his NHL career that Mason will have played for an Eastern Conference team. Mason's 2010-11 campaign was a disappointment, as it marked the first time in his career that he posted a GAA above 3.00. Due to the team's relocation, Mason currently plays for the Winnipeg Jets. Awards * Norwegian GET-ligaen All-Star Team in 2004–05. * GET-ligaen champion with Vålerenga in 2004–05. * Norwegian Champion with Vålerenga in 2004–05. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs References External links * * Chris Mason - Nashville Predators -- Sportsnet.ca * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:National Hockey League goaltenders who have scored in a game Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:Prince George Cougars alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Victoria Cougars alumni Category:Vålerenga Ishockey players Category:Winnipeg Jets players